


I Trusted You

by j_luv426



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_luv426/pseuds/j_luv426
Summary: When Thomas goes to Monticello to visit his Sister who recently gave birth. He leaves Alex in New York with his best Friends Laf Hercules Eliza and John. Thomas trusted them with Alex but his trust was in the wrong place. John the one person Alex trust with his life betrayed him.





	I Trusted You

Alex's POV  
Thomas do you have to go." "Yes Alex and I asked you to come with me to meet my sisters and brothers and my nephew." "Thomas I love your siblings but you know your father hates me. Your sisters birth should be special and if I go your father will ruin that for her and I couldn't do that to her or you." "I know Alex and I appreciate that. I love you and I will see you in a 4 days love. You will be fine I'm sure Eliza and Laf will take good care of you." "I know they will. But I will still miss you." "So will I. But I will call and I will even face time you so you can met baby Pet ok." "Ok. Enjoy your family. And tell Martha I said I'm sorry and wish I could. E there but I send all my blessing." "I will love now go inside it's getting cold I don't want you getting sick." "Ok" I give Thomas a kiss and go inside." I decide to give Sally the next 4 days off. Since she deserves the break. I put a movie and grab my laptop and do some work. A couple of hours later I get a text from Thomas telling me he reached Monticello. So I decide to give him a call.  
Alexander: hey love you made it  
Thomas: yea darlin I made it a hour ago but I was exhausted so I went to sleep forgetting to text you  
Alexander: it's ok as long as your safe. When are you going to meet your Nephew.  
Thomas: I was just getting ready to leave. Did Sally make you dinner  
Alexander: I actually gave her the day off if you don't mind. She works to hard and plus it's only me. Eliza said she will come over and bring food  
Thomas: that was sweet of you  
Alexander: I had to convince her so much to take a break. But she finally listened. I should go Eliza's here. Send me pics of the baby ok. And call me ok  
Thomas: I will darlin. I love you  
Alexander: I love you to  
I hang up and go open the door. "Hey Betsey come in." "Hey Lex I got your favorite." "You know me to well." "Of course I do I. That why I'm your favorite Schuyler sister." "You are my dear Betsey." She starts to laugh. "Well tonight we have to catch up. You've been so busy with work. I want to know how Thomas is treating you." "Ok ok but you have to tell me how Maria's treating you ok." "I will." "Good let me get some drinks and plates." I go to the kitchen and grab some plates and get drinks then go back. "Where is Sally." "I gave her a break until Thomas comes back." "Aw ok." "So tell me I want all the details on you and Maria." We spend the whole night talking like we used to do in high school. My adoptive parents George and Martha and my adoptive brother Gilbert Lafayette hated it they would always yell at me for spending the whole night on the phone. But I alway got my homework done so they never cared. In the morning I wake up to the smell of coffee. "Alex I made breakfast so get up and get ready for work. "Your the greatest Eliza you didn't have to make anything." "I did I promised Thomas I would take care of you. Now go shower and come eat." I grab my phone and text Thomas. Then I take a shower and go downstairs. We eat then we leave. I drop off Eliza then go to court. After that I go the office. "Alexander a word." "Yes sir." "Someone's in trouble." "Shut up Burr." I follow dad to his office. "Sit down." "First why didn't you tell me Thomas was going out of town. Your mother and me would have loved to have you." "Sorry dad. It was a last minute thing Thomas had to go see his sister because she had a baby. But Eliza stayed with me for the night." "Ok well tonight come over for dinner. Gil will be there." "Sounds good I will be there." "Also you got this from the DA's office." I take the paper from him and I see a smirk on his face. I quickly read it. "Holy shit. They went for it. They went for my defense. Holy shit. There dropping the charges on my client there's not going to be any court. Does Aaron know." "No I thought you should tell him." I start to laugh. "Congratulations son. You deserve it." "Thank you." "I will let you get back to work." I leave his office and go back to mines. Since the case was mines and Burrs I decide to tell him. "Hey Burr I need you." "I'm busy." "I guess you don't want good news." At that he gets up. "What's the good news that couldn't wait." "Sit down first." He does then I hand him the paper. He starts to read it then laughs "unfucking believable they went for it they went for our defense." "They did. Finally this shit case is closed. It shouldn't have been a case to begin with." "Hey Hamilton I'm glad we used your idea and it worked. But don't get to cocky." "Well I did learn from the best." "Mr. Washington truly is the best. Let's celebrate tomorrow there's a bar I know we can go. I will call the Schuyler sisters and you invite John Laf and Hercules." "Sounds good." "Good. Now if you will excuse I have a case to finish." "Ok." Smiles then leaves. I work until 7 when dad comes and tells me it's time to go. So I leave. I go to mom and dads place for and Lafayette is already there. "Mon ami Alexander." I go inside and give mom a hug before siting down."Hey Laf. How are you." "I'm good after seeing you. Where is Thomas." "He's in Monticello visiting his sister Martha. She just had her baby." "Oh Thomas is a uncle now how exciting for him." "He was pretty excited." "Why didn't you go?" "You know Thomas' siblings love me but his father hates me. I didn't want to go with Thomas and ruin the best time of his sisters life. So I just told him to go see his sister and that I will be fine." "That was sweet of you son." "Thanks mom." We have dinner then we talk.after that Me Laf leave. I go home and take a shower. I decide to text our group about going to the bar tomorrow. They all confirm they can go. I decide to text Thomas while getting some work done.  
The next day at night  
I got changed and went to the bar that Aaron invited us to. Everyone is already there. I take a seat next to Laf and he hands me a drink. After a few rounds John decides he wants to go home. After a while I need to go to the bathroom "I will be back in going to the bathroom." After I wash my hands I feel someone pull me by my shirt. I let  out a loud gasp. "Shut up don't yell and follow me." I automatically recognized that voice. "John what are you doing let go of me." "I said shut up." "John your drunk you don't know what your doing." "Alexander we can do this quietly or loud. You pick." "John please don't." He slaps me then pulls me by my shirt out the bathroom through the back door.  To the ally. "John please stop. Your my best friend we can't." "Shut up. I've loved you since you came here. And you never loved me back. And know your engaged to Jefferson and where does that leave me." "John please. You know I can only love you as a brother. There will never be anything between us. Please let me go." "No your going to stand right here. I want to here your screams and see you cry." "John please no." Suddenly his lips are on mine and I want to throw up. I try to push him away but he bites down on my lips. "John stop please!!! Get of me." "No!!" He growls and pulls my hair and throws my head back at the brick wall. I start to cry at this point. "Be a good boy and I will make it quick. Sweet little boy." "John. Stop." My voice becomes weak and I can't let out anything.  
James Madison's POV  
I was leaving the bar from the back door when I notice two people. One of them alex and the other was John. I couldn't believe it. I decide to video tape it and send it to Thomas. That bastard I always knew he would cheat on Thomas. I go to my car and drive away.  
Aaron's POV  
"Where's Alex. He hasn't came back yet." "Maybe he's sick from drinking and I still in the bath room." "I will check." "Thanks Aaron." I go to the bathroom and he's not there. I get out and notice the back door open. I go out and hear someone crying and and some grunting. I turn to the side and there's John my I don't know who he's with. Suddenly the sobs get louder and John puts a hand over the mans mouth. I take a closer look and the man is no other then Alexander Hamilton. I quickly start to run. "Get off him you bastard." He gets up and is about to run but I punch him. "What were you going. John how could you." He gets up and starts to run. "Alex. Alexander." "Aaron I want to go home." "Ok I will take you home. Let me help you with your clothes." I help him put his clothes on and help him on his feet. "I want to go to mom and dads." "The Washington's." he nodes his head. "Ok can you walk to my car." "I will try." We get to my car and I help him inside. I hear him mumbling Thomas.  How was I going to explain this to his parents and to Thomas. "Mama." "Alexander I'm going to take you Martha and George but first we need to get you to a hospital." "No I don't want to go." "Ok."  I drive away. Martha can handle that cut on the back of his head she is a nurse. I finally make it to The Washington's house. I decide to go down first. "Mr. Burr it's midnight what are you doing here did Alexander do something." "No alexander didn't do anything but something happened to him. If you could help me get him down." "What happened." He grabs his shoes and coat and follows me. " "we were at a bar with some coworkers and Laf and John where there John said he had to leave and alex went to the bathroom when he didn't come back I went to check on him and he wasn't in the bathroom so I went outside through the back and heard crying. I saw John he had alex pinned." "you don't have to finish I understand." We get him inside and into the bathroom so Martha can clean his cuts and he takes a shower. "Do any of your friends know." "No not yet Alex didn't want anyone to know except you two." "That's little bastard." "I tried to pin him down and call the police but alex started crying and shaking I needed to care for him. So John ran away." "Thank you Aaron." "No problem. Alex and I grow up in the foster system  together before you adopted him. He's not  a bad guy as many people make him out to be. He's just misunderstood and you two know that. Alex is like a younger brother to me. I will let him walk all over me but at the same time I will stand my ground and put him in his place. Like a brother should. Tonight seeing him like that. Seeing him on the floor shaking and sobbing made me realize why I always stick up for him and I'm always there for him. His best friend the man he trusts did this to him." I feel my self got upset but realize that alex hasn't left the bathroom yet. "We should check on Alex. We go to the bathroom. We see alex scrubbing himself so hard. Martha runs inside and I grab the robe hanging. "Lex honey look your going to make your self bleed. Stop doing that." "Don't call me that he called me that please don't call me that. I feel dirty still I need to get clean please." Me and George take over. "Alexander give me your hand so I can help you up." He looks at me and George then give us his hand. We take him to the room and Martha gives him some pain medicine. "I should go. It's getting late. Call me if anything happens." "Aaron Why don't you stay. It's late and you've been drinking tonight I don't know how you drove here." "Sir I didn't drink a lot. But I can't stay it wouldn't be right." "You can take the room next to alex. We have some of Alex's clothes they will probably fit." I node my head and he shows me the room. "George honey why don't you go get some rest you have a case tomorrow. I will sleep in Alex's room just in cAse he wakes up. But what I gave him should have him knocked out for a while." George nodes his head and leaves.  
In the morning  
Martha and George where both downstairs I was getting ready when I heard alex yell. I ran to his room. He was screaming. With his phone in his hand. I take my phone out and there's a video in the group message. I click on it and it's one that Madison send everyone. Soon the texts start rolling in. I put my phone away take Alex's phone away.  
"A-Aaron I tried to push him away I really did. But he was just to strong for me." "I know Alexander I saw him pinning you. And punched him." "Thomas Thomas isn't going to believe me." "He will we just have to tell him at our own ok." "My friends all think I cheated. Look at the messages." He starts to sob and then suddenly he starts gasping for air.  I remember when we where in foster care and this would happen and I would help him. "Alex look at me. Alexander look at me." He does." "Ok know count with me." I start counting. "Good.." he breathing returns to normal and I give him a hug. I turn around and Martha and George are. "Aaron can you leave so I can change." "Yea we will be out here ic you need help." He nodes his head.  I leave the room and go by Martha and George. "How did you know to do that." "Well when we where in foster care and he had just came from St Croix he would have nightmares that had him like that. And we shared a room so I was the one who took care of him." Martha nodes her head. "But why was he yelling. " I grab my phone and show her the texts. "Oh my god this is horrible." Suddenly my phone rings and it's Eliza. I answer the phone.  
Eliza: Aaron where are you and where is Alex I need to know his side of the story before I react and hurt him  
Aaron: Eliza slow down. First of all Alex and me are with the Washington's.  
Eliza: wait what happened  
Aaron: long story. If you want I can pick you up and we can go for coffee  
Eliza: Aaron what happened is Alex on  
Aaron: no I will tell what happened to him  
Eliza: ok come get me then  
Aaron: ok  
I hang up and turn back to the Washington's. "Here's Alex's phone. I have to go but call me if anything happens." "Ok." "And don't give him his phone please." They node there had and George leaves as well. I drive to Eliza's and pick her up and we get coffee. "Hey Eliza." "What's wrong. You never came back after you went looking for Alexander. Then this video." "Eliza promise me that everything I tell you right now you will believe me ok." "I promise but what happened." "Everyone is accusing Alex of cheating on Thomas. Do you see those messages from everyone." "Yea. But the video." "That video is only half of what happened." "What happened." "John rapped Alex. When I went to look for him. He was out in the ally. John had him pinned and alex was crying and screaming John  put a hand over his mouth. I didn't know who it was he was doing it to. So I moved closer. It was Alex. I pushed John away. And I was going to pin him and call the cops. But alex started crying and shaking I let John go. To care for Alex. He wanted to go to his parents so I took him. Only me And his parents know and now you know. I don't know what to do. Thomas isn't going to believe us or believe alex. Madison is his best friend." I look at my vibrating phone and there's more messages. James and Laf are texting now. I show Eliza. "We have to do something. I can get Maria to talk to alex she a therapist. And she can talk to Jefferson." "I don't know if Alex is ready. But we need to talk to everyone else." "I will talk to my sisters." "I will talk to Laf and Hercules." "Ok. Maybe if you talk to Laf he can convince Thomas." "Hopefully." "I have to go to work. But if you want to see alex he's by his parents house." "Thanks Aaron." We go to my car and I drop off Eliza at home.  
Alex's POV  
I just wanted to ball up and die. I wanted Thomas. I knew he wouldn't even look at me. My friends hated me. I went downstairs and heard the doorbell then Eliza's voice. I bolted back upstairs. And his under the covers. "Alex can I come in." "Eliza leave me alone." "Alex please. I want to talk." "Eliza please go away." "No Alex open up." "Eliza your just going to tell me what everyone was saying for the texts." "Alex I've known you for years you know I wouldn't blame you without hearing you out. And plus Aaron told me." I go and open my bedroom door. "Alex." I just start to cry. "Eliza I tried to push him away but he was to strong. I didn't want it I promise I didn't." "I know Alexander I know."  
Eliza's POV  
He just kept crying and tried to comfort him. "Hey how about you go and change your clothes and we can order food and just sit here ok. We can do what ever you want." He nodes his had and goes to the bathroom. He changes and come back to bed. "Eliza stay." "I'm not going any where sweetie. Ok." He nodes his head. A few hours later I hear someone at the door. "Alex  I have to go see whose at the door." "Ok." I get off the bed and go downstairs. I open the door and it's Thomas. "Eliza." "Thomas we need to talk." "No I just came to drop off Alex's things." "Thomas you don't know what happened. Alex is in more pain then you. He's hurting more then you." "Why is he hurting. He's not the one that got cheated on." Suddenly I hear Alex's voice. "I didn't cheat one you.!!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment tell me what you think. I would really appreciate any type of feedback


End file.
